


A Dick for Nick

by Little_white_unicorn



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_white_unicorn/pseuds/Little_white_unicorn
Summary: Nick, Nora, and Hancock seem to have a pretty good thing going-- until Hancock realizes that Nick wants something more. Too bad Gen 2 synths aren't anatomically correct, right? Hancock decides to fix that-- and of course, Nick's new installation will require some tests...





	

**Author's Note:**

> The game actually isn't really clear on whether Nick is anatomically correct or not; he does say at one point that he's got all the same parts as a human “minus a couple of red blood cells”, but for this story I'm obviously assuming he's not.  
> I've also made Dr. Amari into some kind of robot technician. I know in the game she doesn't really do any robotics work, just repairs on the Memory Den lounges and that kind of thing, but without her the story doesn't work so just roll with it please.  
> The first few chapters will just be Nick/Hancock, but I may write some M/M/F with Nick, Nora, and Hancock later.  
> Small spoilers for the end of the main storyline. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

Hancock knew that whatever the hell it was that was going on between him, Nick, and Nora, was pretty damn weird. Was it a threesome? Was that what you called this, this kind of...trio they were in? Nah, “threesome” made it sound like they were all having sex together, and they definitely weren’t. Well, Hancock and Nora sure as hell were, as frequently as possible. Nick’s contribution to the relationship was more—cerebral. A purely emotional connection. 

Though it was true that Hancock hadn’t ever actually said the words “I love you” to the synth (he’d said them to Nora, lots of times, usually shouting them at a prodigious volume as he came) he definitely felt it. Nick defended the weak and brought the evil to heel and everything about him gave Hancock one hell of a justice-boner, but he was never quite sure of the appropriate way to express that kind of thing to a synth. He’d started out with Nora by giving her chems and dirty looks, and then graduated to offers of flowers and sex. What the hell was synth equivalent to any of that? A bouquet of assorted motor oils? Was that racist? Synth-ist? Hancock didn’t know, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to ask any of the other synths around the Commonwealth.

So their relationship sort of languored, in a weird way, but he thought it worked out alright-- Nick and Nora spent the afternoons together, working on cases at the agency while Hancock was spun out on drugs, and at night he’d make love to Nora while Nick ran diagnostics off by himself (or whatever it was he did while everyone else was sleeping). Everyone was satisfied-- it so Hancock thought. He realized differently one night. 

He’d just gotten done with a particularly spirited game of hide-the-ghoul-sausage with Nora, and stepped outside for a well-deserved smoke while she lounged bonelessly on their comfortable bed. He took a long drag and smiled out over the view of Sanctuary before him. The houses were peaceful in the starlight, Dogmeat was snoozing, Nick was skulking around the corner of the house--wait, what?

"Nick." Hancock called quietly. "What the hell are you doing out here, man? I thought you did your systems checks at night. Or whatever." 

Nick had jumped at the sound of his name, not expecting Hancock to notice him, apparently. He walked up to where Hancock was with an oddly guilty air, and Hancock realized he’d been listening to their lovemaking. 

"Hey, Hancock." Nick said, somewhat gruffly. Trying to act casual. Hancock surprised him with an arm thrown roughly around his shoulders, pulling him close.

"Nick, buddy, you don’t got to wait outside, y’know. The little lady loves us both, don’t she? And, uh, well--" he gave a low chuckle. "I wouldn’t be mad, either, you know what I mean?"

For a second he thought this might be the moment things changed for him and Nick, but Nick pulled away from him, and Hancock was suddenly very worried he’d misread the synth. It was easy to do when the man had limited facial expressions, after all. 

Nick rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, a very human gesture. "Hancock..." he muttered, and Hancock was suddenly backtracking. Had he offended him with the offer of sex?

"Ah, you know, I was only joking. If you wanted that to be a joke. Uh..." Now Nick was looking at him, his glowing golden eyes impossible to read for a moment before his expression melted into something obviously forlorn. 

"Hancock..." he started again, before trailing off. He sighed heavily and looked at the ground.

Hancock shifted uneasily. He liked happy times and good feelings, that’s why he did so many chems. The pain he sensed from Nick now, he didn’t know what to do with, and he just stood there for a too-long moment, not knowing what to say or what Nick wanted to tell him. 

They both looked up as Nora came outside, yawning. Hancock felt his heart and posture ease somewhat at the sight of her face, but Nick stood as ramrod straight as ever. He remained awkwardly stiff as Nora stepped forward and languidly wrapped her arms around him with another yawn. 

"It’s okay, Nicky." She murmured. Hancock felt that spreading warmth that he always felt when he watched her with Nick, the one that made him feel stupid with love for both of them. She planted a sleepy kiss on Nick’s hard, plastic jaw. "Things are how they are with John--" She was the only one who called Hancock that. "--and they are how they are with you. You don’t have to be able to do the same things, Nick, I love you just how you are. We both do, don’t we?" She and Nick both turned to look at him, and he flinched, put on the spot suddenly. 

"You know I do." He muttered. This wasn’t how you were supposed to confess your love to someone for the first time, even if you were pretty sure they already knew.

Suddenly the meaning of Nora’s words penetrated his distracted brain. 

"Wait, do you not have a dick?" He blurted abruptly. He winced at himself as Nora shot him a look dripping with acid and Nick shuffled from foot to foot, his golden eyes lighting up the ground. 

"Shit, Nick, I didn’t--I mean--shit." He laughed in spite of himself, and Nora and Nick seemed to relax slightly. "Really put my foot in it, huh? But I actually didn’t realize--fuck it, Nick, that doesn’t matter!"

He stepped forward and put his arms around Nick, on top of Nora’s. "She’s right, we do both love you," He felt bolder saying it, now. "The sex isn’t the important part, after all."

"No way." Nora agreed. She grabbed at Hancock’s elbows and he grinned and grabbed hers back, Nick sandwiched tightly between the two of them. Nora laid her head against the synth’s shoulder and Hancock pressed a kiss to his plastic cheek, the taste slightly acidic. Nick finally relaxed somewhat between them. "Things are what they are," Nora said. "With me, with you and with John--"

"No one else can say how things are supposed to be, Nick." Hancock helped complete her thought. "The three of us can do things however the hell we want to."

Nick had smiled then, brought his arms up around both Nora and Hancock, and as the three of them stood there, embraced in the dark, Hancock thought things were restored back to equilibrium.

For now. 

But it kept weighing on him, that Nick had been listening to them fuck with such a forlorn look on his face, and he couldn’t stop asking himself-- was that really the way Nick wanted things to be? All three of them loving each other, but only Hancock and Nora able to have that physical intimacy? He felt like an idiot for never thinking of it before. Apparently the mentats only made him _feel_ smarter. Nick was a Gen 2 prototype, and none of the Gen 2 synths he'd seen were anatomically correct. The Institute hadn't bothered with that little detail until they started with the fleshy Gen 3 synths, designed to be human in every way. 

In any case, it should have occurred to him that the reason Nick had never propositioned Nora or Hancock for sex was because he wasn’t capable. 

Still, that look on Nick’s face in the dark, the longing that had been in every line of his face; the chems hadn’t left Hancock so dull that he couldn’t see it, and he couldn’t forget. Slowly, a plan began to form in his mind, and one day he slipped out of town while Nora and Nick were busy at the agency. He made his way back to Goodneighbor, to the memory den and then to the back room. 

Dr. Amari was there, tinkering with some machinery parts at her desk. He dropped into the chair opposite her, and she refused to look up. 

"I’m busy, Mayor. Isn’t there someone else who can listen to your latest drug visions?"

Hancock drummed his fingers on the table. "I’ve got a project for you, Dr." He said, trying not to grin too broadly. Amari looked up, suspicious. 

"What is it?" She asked, warily. 

"I want you to build me a dick." He said. 

She stared at him, a look of consternation on her face. 

"...what." She said, flatly. "Don’t you... already have one?" 

Hancock laughed. "Not for me!" He leaned closer, with a conspiratorial air. "It’s for Nick."

Dr. Amari stared at him. "Again, what?"

"Nick’s got himself a flesh and blood lover, you know." He explained. "And he feels bad that he can’t do what, uh, what the living and breathing folks do. I want to fix that for him."

Dr. Amari looked uncertain. "And this is something that _Nick_ wants?" She asked, pointedly. 

Hancock grinned even wider. 

"Oh, yeah. I’m positive this is something he wants pretty bad. And you can help me do that for him, can’t you?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Mayor, that’s not exactly an easy proposition. It would involve serious adjustments to his hardware! I mean, think about it, such a system would have to be hooked up to both his physical sensors, which would have to be enhanced in their sensitivity, not to mention his emotional systems, which are very delicate. There would need to be a feedback loop between his existing systems and the new one, and it would have to be specially set up so that it was responsive when he wanted it to be, and yet not be in the way when he was doing other things..."

She grabbed a nearby pad of paper and Hancock grinned and sat back in his chair as she began to sketch complicated diagrams, absorbed into the unique problem at hand. "Hmmm, the tie in between the physical and emotional systems would be very complex; we would need to rewire many of his body sensors if we want him to be able to have normal sex. I mean, if you just wanted a dick you could get a strap on, this needs to be much more involved if it’s going to be truly functional and responsive..."

She sketched even faster now, her quick mind racing through all different aspects of the request. 

"What about a prostate?" He asked, and she began to sketch even more furiously, tearing pages out of her sketchbook with abandon. 

"If he wants to be capable of receiving penetrative sex then that makes it even more complicated; his waste elimination system is _not_ equivalent to a human anus, so that would need to be a part of the new system as well..."

They worked together well into the night, with Hancock making suggestions and Dr. Amari telling him what she could do with Nick’s systems. By the time he left her, in the wee hours of the morning, she had a finished diagram and a promise of a working prototype within a week. 

It was the longest week of Hancock’s life. He was totally incapable of containing himself when he saw Nick, and as a result spent most of the seven day period even more stoned than usual, lying to his two loves and saying he’d gotten an extra strong batch extra cheap, so they (Nick) wouldn’t suspect that he was trying to hide something. 

After what felt like an eternity, he finally got the message that the prototype was ready to be picked up. He went back to Goodneighbor and retrieved it from Dr. Amari, waiting in something close to agony for the right time to show Nick. 

Thankfully, that time came soon; Nora had promised Shaun that they’d spend some quality mother-son time together, and a small suggestion from Hancock helped her decide that now was the time. He packed her bags and cheerfully waved her goodbye, and then made quick tracks over to the detective agency in Diamond City as soon as she and the small synth boy were out of sight, on their way to a private camping trip outside of Vault 111.

He double-checked that Ellie Perkins wasn’t in, and made his way over to Nick’s desk.

The detective greeted him with a smile, his eyes glowing softly. "Hey, Hancock." He said, settling back comfortably in his chair. "What are you doing while Nora’s away? Got time to help me with some cases?"

Hancock grinned, unable to contain himself any longer. "Nope." He said, laughing with delight. "I’ve got something better for us to do."

Without another word, he dropped the prototype onto the table between them. 

Nick stared at it. "...what...is that?" He asked. 

Hancock grinned even wider. "What’s it look like?"

"I know what it _looks_ like, Hancock, I’m asking you what the hell you’ve got it for!"

"It’s for you." Hancock told him. He felt like a moron, unable to wipe the grin from his face. 

Nick stared at him, then at the prototype, then back at him again. "...what."

Hancock laughed. "Yeah, that’s what the doc said at first, too. She helped me design it, and she’ll help install it. It’s for you, Nick! You were feeling bad that I can give the little lady a bonin’ and you can’t, so I decided to fix it for you."

Nick gaped at him, shocked. Hancock continued to explain. 

"It’s specially designed so that it’s only active when you want it to be, so you’ll actually have more control over it than I’ve got over mine. It hooks into both your physical sensors and your emotional system with a feedback loop, so that pleasure turns you on and getting turned on makes you feel more pleasure, like a born human. The doc will turn up the sensitivity on certain sensors in your body so you’ll have hotspots just like us too, and she won’t tell you where they are, so you’ll have to discover them the hard way, just like we do. Or maybe it's the easy way, heh. Depends how you look at it."

He started gesturing to different parts of the prototype, pointing out all the features. 

"It’s activated by this sensor on the underside here, so you won’t be popping boners just from rubbing against your pants. There’s a fluid reservoir here--using flavored lube as semen was _my_ idea." He waggled his fleshy eyebrows at Nick, who only rubbed his temples and stared, his glowing eyes somehow seeming wider than normal. 

"She’s also got a plan to adjust your skin texture, something about a high tech mesh I didn’t fucking understand a word of, but the upshot is that your skin will be able to flush red and get warm, too. And of course, there’s a prostate and a new, uh, _rear chute_ , if you know what I mean--" More eyebrow waggling. "--so you can have more than one kind of fun."

He leaned over the desk, resting in his elbows and looking deep into Nick’s eyes. "So _we_ can have more than one kind of fun. Waddaya say, Nicky?"

He gave the synth what he hoped was a seductive look, although he was pretty sure his ghoulish face didn’t pull it off as well as it did before his change. Though some people were into it. 

Nick worked his mouth silently for a moment, Hancock close enough to hear the soft whir of his servos. 

"Hancock." He started. Then he stopped again and rubbed his temples some more. 

"Hey, hey." Said Hancock, soothingly. He crossed to Nick’s side of the desk and slipped an arm around his shoulders. "I know it’s a lot to take in all at once, but the doc says she can adjust anything you want her to after it’s installed. Sensitivity up or down, hell, she can make it bigger if you want her to--totally under your control. It’s all up to you. However you want it, right? Just like I said before. Whatever you want is right."

Nick shifted in his chair, and Hancock heard servos whirring again. He could tell the synth was thinking about it, now; he was getting better at reading him every day and it was a hell of a lot easier from this close. Nick slowly reached out one hand and hesitantly touched the prototype. 

"This...this thing...Amari is sure it won’t mess with my other systems? This brain is pretty delicate, you know." He said, using his other hand to tap his forehead. Hancock laughed. 

"I’m pretty sure they all are, Nick. She’s sure. Listen, Nora’s gonna be gone for a while, long enough to install it, test it, and adjust it however you want before she gets back."

He pressed his lips close to Nick’s ear. "Think about how excited she’s gonna be."

A lot more servos whirring now. 

"Well..."

Hancock held his breath. 

"If the doc thinks it’ll work out...and we can make adjustments..."

"Whatever you want, Nick." Hancock promised, his heart leaping in his chest. 

"I guess we can try it out."

"That’s the spirit, Nicky!"

He was eager to head over to Goodneighbor right then, but Nick insisted that he needed to finish his work first, so Hancock skulked impatiently around the agency while Nick shuffled through files and put things in order. 

It was late afternoon by the time they reached the Memory Den, but Dr. Amari was ready and waiting. 

"Nick!" She called cheerfully in greeting, as they walked into her office. "I’m so glad you agreed to try this, it really is an unprecedented project! If this works as well as I think it’s going to, it could change the lives of a lot of synths."

She came forward and guided Nick to the work table she had set up in the middle of the room. "If you are ready now, we can start the installation right away. Mayor, if you would please lock the door, for privacy--I assume you brought the prototype back with you, yes? It’s currently my only working model, though I’ve already made several replacement parts for when repairs are needed."

Hancock handed over the prototype to her and locked the door, then turned around to take in the show as Nick stripped his clothes off in preparation. 

The synth’s body had obviously been through a great deal over Nick’s time in the Commonwealth, and was somewhat the worse for wear. His gleaming plastic skin was scratched and even burned in places, with his metal skeleton showing through here and there. Dr. Amari gave him a quick once-over, gently touching an area on his chest that had been inexpertly patched. 

"The new mesh I’ll be layering over your skin will help smooth the appearance of many of these imperfections. I can make it more flesh-toned, if you like?"

Nick shrugged and hoisted himself up to sit on the edge of the table. "I’m pretty used to being pale, actually."

Hancock chuckled. Pale? That was quite an understatement-- Nick’s flesh was a ghostly, glowing white. Still, he had to agree that it suited Nick’s "look".

Dr. Amari shrugged. "As you wish. I’ll leave it colorless. The new flushing and warming functions are going to be the only part of the new installation that's permanently active; all other functions are regulated by a simple on/off switch with an automatic cool down." 

She pulled a small metal cart over to herself, covered in various tools and an odd pile of...stuff, that Hancock guessed must be the new mesh. 

"Please lay down; I’m ready to begin. If you wouldn’t mind putting yourself into deep sleep mode, please? The adjustments I’ll be making to some of your internal systems may be unpleasant if you are awake for them. I’ve already prepared the diagnostics for checking your mental state after we are done, to ensure there are no bugs in the parts of your brain that shouldn’t be affected. Though I’m quite sure there will be no problems. I’ve run extensive tests on my virtual models of your brain patterns, since I still had them on record from our little...adventure...with Kellogg’s cyber brain."

She sounded reassuringly confident in herself, and Nick eased back into a prone position with only a little nervousness on his face. 

"When should I wake myself? I won’t be able to tell when you’re done while I’m under."

She calmly began arranging her tools on the table next to Nick, putting them all within easy reach.

"The operation should be complete in under three hours. Better give it four, just to be sure you don’t wake while I’m still tinkering with your brain." She playfully tapped his forehead. "Please relax, and go to sleep."

"Want me to count backwards from ten?" Hancock asked with a smirk. Dr. Amari rolled her eyes, but Hancock thought that Nick seemed to appreciate the attempt to put him at ease. 

"I think I’ll manage fine on my own. Well," He looked at Hancock one last time, their eyes locked for a long moment. "See you in four hours."

Then he put his head back down and shut his eyes. A second later, the glow from under his thin lids blinked off, and the gentle clicking and humming of his body quieted to almost nothing, leaving a silence that seemed oddly deafening to Hancock. He’d never realized it before, but the quiet, constant noise of the synth’s basic functions gave him a pervading presence in any room he was in. 

Dr. Amari immediately started working, pulling Nick’s heavy thighs apart and using a complicated looking screwdriver to begin opening his body panel. She took no more notice of Hancock, who settled into a nearby memory lounge that was half taken apart for repairs. He prepared himself for a long wait. 

The doctor worked in near silence for close to three and a half hours, and Hancock was glad she’d told Nick to give her the extra time. He didn’t want the synth waking in the middle; he didn’t want anything about this experience to be negative for him. Both because he was still slightly worried that Nick might give up and back out, and also out of a somewhat tenderer urge to make sure Nick was finally able to experience the same kind of joy that he and Nora felt, untainted by pain or discomfort. 

Amari finally finished closing the last body panel, and spent a few minutes ensuring that the skin mesh was laying smoothly everywhere it had been applied. Hancock watched her hands move over Nick’s skin with hot jealousy, reminding himself that she was doing her job and that the synth couldn’t feel it yet, anyway. He’d already decided that the first touch Nick should feel--truly feel--should be his. 

He was beginning to feel decidedly hot and bothered, growing increasingly impatient as the doctor ran test after test on the computer she’d jacked into a small port on the side of Nick’s head, giving her access to his brain. 

Finally, finally, only a few minutes after she finished the last diagnostic and unhooked the computer, Nick’s body came back to life with a chorus of humming motors and spinning servos, his eyes beginning to glow again under his lids, and then flicking open. Dr. Amari gave him an encouraging smile as he looked up at her. 

"Well?" Hancock burst out, unable to wait any longer. "How do you feel?"

"Not much different, honestly." Nick confessed. 

"That’s good!" Said Dr. Amari. "You should feel the same as ever when the new system isn’t active."

Nick slowly sat up and shifted in surprise, staring down between his legs. "It’s, ah, _heavier_ than I thought it would be." 

Hancock guffawed, and Dr. Amari pointedly ignored him as she helped guide Nick to his feet. 

"Everything should be in perfect working order now. All the tests came back positive, with quite promising results."

Nick eased himself into a standing position and began pulling on the pants that Dr. Amari handed back to him. He yanked them up and fastened them, and Hancock roared with laughter at the sight. Even Dr. Amari giggled a bit, while Nick looked at them both in confusion. 

"Now, what the hell is so funny--"

Hancock was laughing too hard to explain, so Dr. Amari enlightened him. 

"Ah, Nick, you really can’t wear just pants anymore, you’ve got--you’ve got--an _outline_ \--" She stifled another giggle and went over to a locker on the wall, digging through various spare clothes and lab coats until she found a pair of shorts. 

"You’ll need to wear these now--oh, look, the blushing function of the mesh on your face is working perfectly!"

Nick snatched the shorts from her with a scowl, and quickly took his pants off and then pulled them back on again over the shorts. Hancock was pleased to see he now had a subtle but noticeable package. The synth rubbed his cheek, curiously. 

"My face does feel...warm. That supposed to happen?" He asked, sounding slightly unsure. 

Dr. Amari patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Of course! A rather pretty imitation of a human flush, if I may compliment my own work. Now, as I’m sure you’re eager to begin running your own field tests..."

That was directed behind her, towards Hancock, who was already edging closer to the door, practically ready to just pick Nick up and sprint back to the Statehouse with the synth slung over his shoulder. 

"Please report back to me in the morning, and let me know what adjustments you require." She yawned hugely. "I’ve done a lot of work today, and I’d like to rest, if you don’t mind."

Nick finished buttoning up his shirt, and placed a hand on her arm. "Thanks, doc. This...it means a lot to me."

She smiled and yawned again, waving him towards the door where Hancock was hopping from foot to foot like an overeager child, his mind too full of everything he wanted to do to Nick--with Nick-- over the next hour to be embarrassed at how obvious he was being. 

The synth laughed softly, his cheeks turning pink again. Hancock was so fucking charmed by it he was ready to start tearing Nick’s clothes back off again right where they were, and he didn’t give a damn if Amari watched. 

Thankfully he didn’t have to resort to that; Nick slapped his hat onto his head and pulled his coat back over his shoulders as he strode toward the door and Hancock with quick steps. 

Dr. Amari waved a cheerful goodbye as they made their way out of the Memory Den and onto the streets of Goodneighbor, carefully avoiding its citizens that wandered in the dusky twilight that had fallen during Nick’s long operation. 

They walked past the guard at the door to Hancock’s private quarters, with the ghoul not bothering to order him outside. The guard had heard plenty coming from Hancock’s bedroom that was a hell of a lot weirder than what was about to happen; Hancock trusted him to keep his mouth shut and not gossip.

He shut the door behind them, and quickly crossed the room to where Nick was standing awkwardly. He put his hands on the synth’s shoulders and pushed his coat off, letting it simply fall to the floor. 

"Relax." He whispered, aware of how stiffly Nick was standing. "The doc said everything’s going to work just the way it should--and I mean, you do remember this, don’t you? From--before?"

Nick looked at the ground, his bright eyes lighting up his feet. "Actually, my memories from the old Nick are pretty incomplete--I don’t really have any of this kind of thing."

Hancock kissed his cheek. The new mesh tasted sweet, an improvement over the slightly acidic flavor Nick’s skin had possessed before. 

"Well, relax anyway." He said, laughing a little. "I’m here to show you, aren’t I?" He kissed the synth’s cheek again, and then again, moving closer to his lips and then covering Nick’s mouth with his own. He pulled at Nick’s jaw to get him to open, swiping his tongue over the plastic teeth and the inside of unexpectedly soft cheeks, tasting the sweetness of the mesh the thoughtful doctor had installed inside as well as out. It took a moment of kissing with no answering press or eagerness from Nick before Hancock remembered that the synth had to have his arousal activated manually, by the touch sensor on the underside of his new cock. He pulled back and gave Nick a slow smile.

"Well, waddaya say, Nicky? Ready to really get started?" 

Nick nodded, still looking a little unsure, and Hancock was careful to go slow as he undid Nick’s pants and pushed them (and the new shorts, the sight still made him smirk to himself) down to the floor so the synth could step out of them. 

He gently pushed Nick back towards the bed as he unbuttoned and pulled at his shirt while they walked, so that when the synth’s knees hit the edge of the mattress and he fell back with a small _oof!_ he was totally naked except for his hat, which he carefully took off himself and placed safely on the bedside table. Hancock took a minute to strip off his own clothes, flinging them all over the room behind him with abandon and feeling Nick’s eyes on him. 

He climbed up onto the bed beside Nick and toyed briefly with the thought of activating the sensor with his tongue, but quickly decided he needed to see the synth’s face. He moved to straddle Nick, planting his knees on either side of the synth’s hips, looking down to meet his eyes. 

"Keep lookin’ at me." He whispered, shocking himself with how hoarse his voice suddenly was--damn, they hadn’t even started and he was already close to exploding! "I wanna see, I wanna see you when you feel it for the first time--"

And then he was slipping his hand around to the underside of Nick’s new member, keeping those glowing, golden eyes, those beautiful eyes, fixed in his gaze as he reached for the sensor and rubbed gently, staring intently as Nick’s cheeks turned a bright scarlet and his mouth fell open in shock, his whole body arching up towards Hancock as the ghoul’s fingers wrapped around his hardening cock. 

"H-Hancock!" He stuttered, keeping their eyes locked as the ghoul had asked, staring up in wonder as a wave of-- of _something_ rushed over him, making his whole body feel hot in a way it never had before, every part of him suddenly on fire and it felt so _good_ ; he’d had nothing but vague memories of the physical pleasures in life till this moment, and it was almost overwhelming him already. 

Hancock started stroking him steadily, gaping in wonder as Nick started to practically writhe beneath him, his hips pumping in rhythm with the ghoul’s hand. 

"Hancock!" Nick gasped, his pneumatic lungs working in double time, his mechanical heart pounding against the inside of his chest panel. "Augh, Hancock, I can feel it everywhere, _everywhere_ , oh, _oh fuck_ \--"

Hancock was pretty sure Dr. Amari must have turned the sensitivity too high, surely Nick shouldn’t be this ready to come already, and yet Hancock himself was almost over the edge, so maybe she’d calibrated it just right. 

He wanted desperately to kiss Nick, but couldn’t tear his eyes away from his face, from those red cheeks and wide, glowing eyes, that mouth that kept opening and closing, speechless now, as his servos hummed and buzzed. Nick’s hands kept balling up into fists and then relaxing again, every part of him moving with the same, steady rhythm of Hancock’s hand on him, the ghoul trying to go slow but helpless to stop himself from getting faster and faster.

He spread his knees farther apart and lowered his body, pressing his cock against Nick’s with a moan he tried to bite back but couldn’t, wrapping his hand around both of them and working them together, flesh pressed tightly to almost too-hot metal. 

Nick was making noises now too, oddly endearing bursts of staticy sound as he forgot to activate his own voice box properly. He still kept looking up at Hancock, his face twisting and contorting, the new sensations he was feeling overwhelming him, until finally it began to build to a fever pitch, his hands balling in the sheets one last time and his knees coming up around the ghoul as he came for the first time in his life, screaming in a burst of static and random, musical, mechanical tones, still looking up, looking up with those beautiful eyes as Hancock followed him over the edge with a hoarse cry, practically feeling like it was his first time himself as white-hot pleasure burst through him, setting off fireworks behind his eyes. 

He gave in to his desire and bent down to kiss Nick again and again, the synth responding this time, pushing his tongue up into Hancock’s mouth and wrapping his arms around the ghoul’s shoulders until they were thoroughly tangled together. 

Nick finally remembered to activate his voice box completely, but--" _Oh, H-Hancock!_ "-- his voice sounded almost like a sob. Hancock kissed him again, deeply, then pressed their cheeks together as both their chests heaved. 

" _I love you._ " Nick whispered suddenly, and Hancock mouthed his ear, gently. 

"I love you too, Nick, so fucking much--" He couldn’t speak anymore, words were impossible, so he just lay there with his arms holding Nick as tightly as could, shaking helplessly as the aftershocks crashed over him in waves. 

After a long, timeless moment, Hancock felt his senses slowly returning to something resembling normalcy. He noticed that Nick’s breathing had steadied as well, and he lifted his head to look into the synth’s eyes again. 

Nick just looked at him, smiling, and Hancock felt like his heart was going to burst, suddenly feeling guilty. 

"Aw, fuck, Nick, I’m so sorry!" He cried, and Nick stared at him, concerned. 

"Wha-- what the hell are you talking about?" He demanded. "What the hell are you sorry for?"

Hancock rolled his weight back onto his knees and pressed both his hands to Nick’s cheeks. "I’m so fucking sorry, that I never noticed that you needed this, that I kept it for me and Nora, that I didn’t fix it for you sooner, I should have noticed, I should have--"

"Oh, shut the hell up." Nick said, roughly. "Why the hell should you have noticed when I was hiding it?"

"I should have." Hancock repeated in a mumble. Nick reached up and gave his shoulder a shake.

"You oughta take some more of those damn mentats, cause now you’re just talking like a damn fool. I didn’t want you to notice, but you did anyway, didn’t you? You did, and you did this for me, and I can’t tell you how much it means to me. I don’t give a damn how long it took, I’ve got it now, and that’s what counts!" He gave Hancock’s shoulder another rough shake. "You hear me? Now stop with that "sorry" shit!"

Hancock could feel his face twisting up. Damn, he didn’t deserve this, a dried up old ghoul like him, didn’t deserve this kind of understanding and forgiveness. 

"Ah, hell, Hancock." Nick pushed himself up onto his elbows and kissed him until he was breathless. He pulled back only slightly, keeping his lips pressed close to Hancock’s. "Stop it."

Both of them were silent then, their breathing loud in the hot, still air of Hancock’s room, staring into each other’s eyes until Hancock finally felt himself start to really accept Nick’s words, and let his body relax. 

Nick smiled at him again, and it widened into a grin. 

"Well," He said, laughing softly and shaking his head slightly. "I guess the doc is as good as she says."

"Nah, I’m pretty sure she’s got the sensitivity up too high." Answered Hancock, with a laugh of his own. "You’re not supposed to come that fast."

Nick raised an eyebrow. “Pretty sure we came together. Did she turn your sensitivity up, too?”

“Well, I mean, I'd had four hours of thinking about it!” Hancock sputtered. “I normally last a hell of a lot longer than that!”

Nick shrugged. “Well, maybe we oughta test it some more, then.”

Hancock could feel himself getting hard again. “Heh. Yeah, maybe we oughta.”

_To be continued…_


End file.
